User talk:まやちゃん
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to ドラマツルギー (Dramaturgy)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen About Translations Hello, Just wanted to let you know that the translation you added to the Dramaturgy page has been (hopefully temporarily) removed to let it be checked by a native Japanese person. If it turns out to be accurate enough, we'll place it back with full credit to you. Thank you for your patience! Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 07:15, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Hello, I just checked the translations on Eve's video's, and they're the same as the ones you added. I'd like to ask you to not add them again, as they're actually very inaccurate and we aim to make this wiki an accurate source of information. Thank you for your consideration. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 07:30, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Translations Hi, sorry for the inconvenience, but I've removed your translations b/c we have a strict policy on what translations/translators we allow to be on the pages. Damesukekun was linked your contributions, so if he approves them, then we can restore your edits. Hi, Raichu here. Just looking at your translation for 22世紀の僕らは. You did well with some lines, but I could find a few issues. #廃材: where do you get "smoke" from? I looked it up and it means "scrap material" #瓦礫と火を片す人の影が見えない means that there was no one to be seen to clean up, not that you couldn't literally see their shadow. #正義 means doing what's right, like justice or righteousness, not merely decorum, which just means good manners. #黄昏なんて暗喩の違和感から has nothing to do with meteors. I think it means something like "from the bad feeling that is represented by twilight" #逃げ出せず夢を見る I read as "unable to escape, they dream". -ず can have an adjectival meaning but I think it's usually indicated with -ずな and it seems to be rare. #人形みたいな交差点だから平然と最低なまま I can't make easy sense of that line but it literally seems to mean "crossroads are like dolls so they're calmly at their lowest". I'm having trouble seeing your interpretation. #22世紀人類は僕と means the 22nd cent. human race and I #22回の後悔 Maybe more an English phrasing issue, but it means the 22nd time we regret. 22 times the regret suggests one large regret rather than many instances of regrets #22月のカレンダー How do you get 22 year old calendar from that!? I can't see any reference to "year", only "month". #り道　どこにもなくって just means "there's no way back" ElectricRaichu (talk) 09:41, May 4, 2018 (UTC) OK now just looking at your translation of spray. Here are some issues: #冷え切ったのは means "what was frozen", not "the cold". So 冷え切ったのは君の全てで means "what was frozen was all of you" #確かな宛 means "a sure destination", "a reliable place to head for", not "certainly addressed". You need to understand the difference between な and に when it comes to adjectives. #誰かに求められるうちに売つ means "sell while someone's asking for it" #売ってしまえばいいのだろう means "maybe I ought to sell it". Maybe the speaker wants to sell it, maybe not. I stopped at this point. With the previous song, some issues might be related to not looking up unfamiliar words or poor English phrasing or overinterpetation. With this song, however, it's clear that you're making grammatical mistakes and that makes parts of your translations too inaccurate to publish for wide readership. Since you have interest in song translation and you're not doing too badly for a beginner, I suggest that you study Japanese some more. Once you have mastered the basics of Japanese grammar, find some songs with reliable translations such as those by Hazuki no Yume, blacksandrain, bluepenguin and myself. Try translate the song yourself and then compare it closely with their translation to see how you went. When you think you're proficient, feel free to try here again. Good luck! ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:01, May 4, 2018 (UTC) reply Like I said, we have a strict policy on what we allow to be added. And Damesukekun looked over your contributions and said they were unreccomended. You can try to message him directly if you want to discuss this further: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Damesukekun ~Raine